Maiden of Hopelessness
by StephKami
Summary: Madoka didn't gather the courage to get out of the Mitakihara shelter, that one Walpurgis Night. So, this is the end of Akemi Homura's story. - Quick oneshot following Walpurgis!Homura theory, spoilers ahead.


**Author's Note: **This Witch theory was always one of my favourites, so I thought about making a short oneshot of what I think would happen in Timeline 5 if Madoka had never gotten out of the shelter. 

It's useless.

I am hopeless.

I, Akemi Homura, skimmed through hundreds, thousands, of damned replicas of the same moth, searching for the key that would free Madoka Kaname and myself from the threads of destiny; but all I ever did was doom the one I love even more. I thought I was better, now that I was the protector: that I could be more than the weak fool I was my entire life.

But, as a fool, I was wrong.

I lay here, defeated, exhausted; Soul black and fragile. I am in no mood to pay attention to what is going to follow suit when my spirit shatters, however; I am tired of pretending I care about anything in this depressive world. Anything but Madoka Kaname, that is. I searched for the rose-haired girl and her family before going here to fight the titanic abomination that is Walpurgisnacht; she is safe, crying traumatized tears in a corner, but safe nonetheless. It was a great relief. My wish may have not been in vain, after all.

The navy-dressed humanoid Witch left me to my own business: it is aware of my frailty, and has no desire to fight someone as weak as myself anymore. It knows that my death is getting closer with every second.

If it is my time of death, I shall open my mind; reveal to myself every single feeling trapped inside my chest. Let out the despair, bring death to the world. Be the personification of chaos itself.

Madoka Kaname was everything I lived for, now; all the others, they were just pieces in a game I struggled to win. They were all obstacles. No one was my friend anymore. I abdicated of their good will; I abdicated of the world I lived in: all for Madoka Kaname's sake. Nothing else mattered to yet, this selfless will of mine was fruitless. Madoka Kaname always made contracts; these OBSTACLES that were her friends diverted my attention every single time, causing me to fail horribly, and add more and more grief to Madoka's soul. But then again, who am I to judge what they do? Just a quick look at that one meaningless wish of mine tells the story in my place.

The pain going over in my black soul is overwhelming. When it fades away, a numb feeling finds its way into my body. My time is coming.

It is time to curse something with all my being.

_crack_

Who do I curse? The answer comes up even faster than the question my brain asked me:

"Curse Madoka Kaname".

_snap_

If Walpugisnacht will destroy everything itself, why not? Why not be selfish for just a little moment, and wish THIS Madoka would look at me with more than fearful respect? Or curse Madoka herself, for managing to ADD grief through the time-space linearity? Curse my own uselessness in making her a strong, faithful person? Curse these obstacles, stones in the path that were her moronic friends who did nothing more to protect themselves, leaving it all to me? I could curse them forever, if I wished to.

And that is what I wish to do.

To

curse

them

forever.

_**-BOOM-**_

_**...**_

I am eternal. My hatred for everything is eternal. I am Time itself, destined to spread curses and massacres in every way I pass through. These girls I once called obstacles, I am these poor girls' doom. I care of them, though, as if they were my children –of course, it's a lie- ; and in return, they fight for me. Why didn't Madoka Kaname do that to me? I took care of her, but nothing ever came out as a good response, now did it?

Speaking of her, I had the effort to turn my gears into Mitakihara, into all the timelines in which she was alive. It was inexplicably fun. I made her suffer more and more, watch her cry and die more and more. And, even when people think I am dead, I am there. Watching. Laughing.

This is my last gift for you, Madoka Kaname.

This is the stage I set up just for you. I may look like a clown, now; but you are the one goofing up for my audience to laugh.

And I will always be there, with my Magical Children; watching you try and fail to defeat me every single time. Watching patiently, and laughing. Laughing. Spinning my gears and my navy dress, I laugh like nothing in my life has EVER been wrong. I laugh at the one who has made me suffer for thousands of empty Aprils.

That is my revenge.


End file.
